


Warm Her Up

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill had a way to warm Fleur up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Her Up

Bill’s hand rested on Fleur’s back as they went into the Ministry’s phone booth entrance. Decorum ended when the door closed. He pressed her against the side of the booth as his hand slid lower.

“Bill!” she protested. Her arms twined around his neck, however, and his thigh slipped between hers. 

He kissed her, thrilling at the sensations she evoked. A noise caught his attention, and he opened his eyes as he kissed her neck. In the next snow-covered booth stood Charlie. His brother glared jealous daggers at him through the frosty glass. Bill simply smirked and kissed Fleur again.


End file.
